Can It Be Love?
by BTFLheenim
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin seoarng namja dan seorang yeoja yang dijodohkan dapat saling mencintai? sifat mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Can It Be Love ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Chapter 1**

~ Author pov~

"Ah, kau sudah bangun 'YEOBO'?" ucap seorang yeoja dengan menekankan kata 'yeobo' saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari kamar

"YAK ! Hentikan panggilan itu! Kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tau!" jawab namja itu kasar

"Arraseo! Kurasa aku pun harus berkumur menggunakan cairan 7 bunga karena sudah berkata seperti itu, HAHA" balasnya.

Yeoja itu bernama park hyun rin, sedangkan namja itu bernama kim heechul. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri, tetapi mereka menikah bukan karena saling mencintai, melainkan karena urusan keluarga masing-masing. Kehidupan mereka pun jauh dari kata mesra, paling-paling mereka hanya berpura-pura mesra dihadapan orang tua mereka. Jangankan bermesra-mesraan, melihat satu sama lain saja tidak mau. Kalian tau? Meskipun mereka sudah menikah, mereka tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Rin tidur di kamar utama, sedangkan heechul dikamar sebelahnya.

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya rin sambil mencuci piring-piring bekas makan pagi tadi

"Secepatnya, eomma menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat, entah ada urusan apa" jawab heechul singkat, matanya masih tertuju pada koran yang dipegangnya.

"Oh" jawab rin lebih singkat

~Author pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Aku berangkat" ucap heechul oppa singkat dan langsung meninggalkanku. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, kalau saja ada barangku yang hilang, kubunuh kau" ucapnya dingin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Hais! Kukira dia mengkhawatirkanku! Mungkin saja ada pencuri yang memukulku? Atau bahkan membunuhku?

AAARRGGGHHHH! Apakah pemikiran seperti itu tidak ada didalam otaknya? BABO NAMJAAA ! aku memang tidak mencintainya, tapi aku hanya ingin menjalani tugasku menjadi istri yang baik, apa itu salah? Aku juga tau kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai yeoja yang bernama choi sulli, tapi setidaknya dia harus menghargai aku. Apa dia pikir aku mau menikah dengannya? Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini! Aku mencintai hanging oppa, bukan dia! Tapi aku menghargainya, menghargainya sebagai suamiku! Ah, setiap memikirkan itu pasti dadaku akan terasa sakit, hais jinja,

"Aku pulang" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, aku pun langsung mengeceknya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau sudah pulang kim heechul?" tanyaku yang kaget melihat heechul oppa sudah pulang padahal belum sampai 5 menit dia berangkat kerja

"YAK! YAK! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku oppa! Dasar tidak sopan! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?" omel heechul

"Apa kau sudah bersikap sopan padaku? Huh? Apa kau sudah bersikap sopan kepadaku seperti kau bersikap sopan kepada yeoja lain? Ah, atau kau kira aku bukan seorang yeoja?" sekarang gentian aku yang mengomelinya

"Aku ini suamimu! Sopanlah sedikit!" lanjutnya

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai istrimu? Kau hanya menggunakan statusmu sebagai K-E-P-A-L-A K-E-L-U-A-R-G-A jika disaat seperti ini kim heechul!" balasku setengah memaki

"KAU …." TEET … TEET … TEET …

Sebelum heechul oppa melanjutkan omelannya, bel didepan rumah berbunyi, langsung saja kutinggal dia dan membukakan pintu

"MWO? EOMMA?" Jeritku saat melihat eomma-nya heechul berdiri didepan rumah kami. Heechul yang mendengar jeritanku langsung berlari keluar

"eomma? Ngapain kau disini?" Tanya heechul yang juga shock melihat eomma. Lalu kami menyuruh eomma untuk masuk dan mendengarkan ceritanya

"MWO? 1 BULAN?" Jeritku dan heechul bersamaan setelah mendengar apa yang eomma katakana

"Aigoo, eomma! 1 bulan itu terlalu lama, untuk apa kau menginap dirumah kami selama itu? Kau kan bisa menginap dirumah heejin noona!" protes heechul oppa

"Nde, kurasa jika eomma hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja disini, aku bisa mem-booking hotel untukmu" ucapku

"Anio, aku mau disini saja ^^ biar bisa lebih dekat dengan anak dan menantuku" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Taukah dia kalau senyumnya itu membawa malapetaka di rumah ini nanti? Oh God ….

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Omonaa, yang benar saja! Masa eomma mau tinggal dirumah ini selama 1 bulan? Dia akan membuan rumah tanggaku (semakin) hancur -_-

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucapku dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku, frustasi (?)

"Heechul? Kau tidak tidur di kamar utama? Kenapa malah kekamar itu?" Tanya eomma yang cukup mengagetkanku

"A … anio, hanya mau ambil barang" jawabku gelagapan.

"Tapi kenapa barang-barangmu ada disini semua?" Tanya eomma yang sepertinya mulai curiga. "aduh, mampus saja aku kalau sampai ketauan kalau kami tidak tidur dikamar yang sama" batinku.

"oh, itu … mm … eng … ah! Tadi kamu lagi beres-beres barang (?)" jawabku asal, seasal-asalnya -_-

"arraseo. Ah, eomma mau makan kimchi, kau masih ada persediannya kan?" tanyanya

"Eomma, jeongmal mianhae, kimchi-nya baru saja habis" jelas rin. Benar juga sih, kimchi-nya sudah kuhabiskan tadi pagi

"Geurae, kalian beli saja dulu, aku akan menunggu dirumah" ucapnya

"Nde?" Tanya rin memastikan.

"Ya kalian beli dulu di supermarket" jawab eomma singkat.

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Kajja!" jawabku kasar dan langsung menarik tangan rin

"Hais, eomma ngapain sih kesini?" keluhku saat aku dan rin sudah didalam mobil

"Sudahlah, mau diapain lagi coba?" jawabnya cuek.

"YAK! Apa jangan-jangan kau senang berpura-pura mesra didepan eomma?" tanyaku mencibirnya

"Hilangkan rasa pedemu yang berlebihan itu kim heechul!" bentaknya

"Hah? Bukankah itu fakta nyonya park?" bantahku yang tak mau kalah.

"Yah, berhubung aku bukan istri 'SAH' mu, margaku memang masih park, bukan begitu tuan kim?" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, cih, dasar yeoja sialan. Setiap bicara dengannya, emosiku selalu memuncak!

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawabku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di supermarket. Aku sengaja mencari supermarket terdekat, supaya tidak berlama-lama dengan yeoja satu ini.

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

Kurasa perkataan heechul oppa tadi cukup menyakitkan. Jelas-jelas aku sudah menjadi istrinya secara sah, tetapi tadi dia memanggilku dengan marga park? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan? Aku terus mengambil baraang-barang sambil memikirkan kata-kata heechul tadi

"YAK! Neomu baboya! Kenapa kau mengambil banyak barang? Dan hampir setengahnya tidak berguna, kau mau membuatku jatuh miskin? Hais, jinja!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya

"Kau mengacuhkanku? Huh? Dasar tidak berguna! Tatap aku park hyun rin!" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badanku, aku pun langsung menunduk, aku berusaha agar ia tidak melihat wajahku. Ia yang melihatku pun langsung mengangkat wajahku

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Aku pun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Sadarkah ia kalau kata-katanya tadi sangat menyakitkan?

"Neomu babo! Babo! Babo!" bentakku sambil memukul dadanya. Dia hanya terdiam melihatku. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku, aku membulatkan mata, bagaimana bisa seoarang kim heechul memelukku.

"Mianhae" ucapnya singkat dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil keranjang belanjaan dari tanganku dan langsung membawanya ke kasir. Setelah itu kami langsung pulang ke rumah, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Mashita~ rin, makanan buatanmu benar-benar enak!" ucap eomma sehabis makan

"Jinja? Kamsahamnida eomma" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Jarang-jarang ada yang memuji makanan buatanku^^ kalo heechul oppa sih pasti bilang "biasa saja" huh -_-

"ah sudah jam segini, kalian tidur saja duluan" ucap eomma sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga kami

"Nde" jawab kami bersamaan. Seperti biasa, aku tidur dikamar utama, sedangkan heechul oppa dikamar sebelah

"Kalian tidak tidur satu kamar ?" jerit eomma tiba-tiba, aduh, serasa habis sport jantung! Ngaget-ngagetin aja loh ya eomma ini -_- beralih ke masalah utama, aku harus menjawab apa? Apa yang eomma katakan memang benar. Hais

"Anio eomma, aku hanya mau ambil piama di kamar ini" jawab heechul oppa tiba-tiba. Eomma hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu menonton tv. Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar, dan disusul oleh heechul oppa.

"kau ganti piama di kamar mandi, biar aku ganti disini. Hais, inilah yang membuatku malas tidur bersama seorang yeoja" omelnya tiba-tiba. Sudahlah, aku sudah capek. Aku tidak menghiraukan omelannya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

- 5 menit kemudian -

"Oppa, kau tidur di …. KYAAA!" jeritku spontan karena melihat pemandangan yang … begitulah. Heechul oppa ternyata belum selesai berganti pakaian. Spontan aku menutup mataku.

"YAK! Kenapa kau keluar tiba-tiba? Ketuk pintu dulu kan bisa!" omelnya.

"Apa yang harus kuketuk? Mana boleh mengetuk pintu dari dalam! Pamali tau!" balasku sambil masih menutup mata

"Sudah, buka matamu. Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya

"Kau tidur saja di ranjang, biar aku tidur di bawah menggunakan selimut" lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke arah ranjang. Suasana hening seketika.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku sambil menatap heechul oppa dibawah

"Ya sudah jelas kedinginan lah babo!" jawabnya ketus. Cih, jahat sekali dia. Biar saja dia tidur dibawah! Lalu suasana hening kembali …

"Kau tidak ada bosan-bosannya melihat wajahku eh?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. DEG! Bagaikan disambar petir, ternyata dia tau kalau aku memperhatikannya

"Anio! Siapa yang melihatmu!" balasku. Ia tersenyum tiba-tiba, dan itu membuatku merinding.

"Aku tau, kau pasti memikirkanku nee? Apa aku kedinginan? Apa aku akan mati membeku? Bukankah begitu nyonya kim? HAHA" ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil. Spontan aku membulatkan mataku. Nyonya kim? Apa dia sudah jera dengan kejadian tadi siang? Haha, baguslah kalau begitu

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu? Suka-suka aku dong" jawabku

"Geurae" ucapnya dan langsung naik ke ranjangku

"WAE? Kenapa kau naik kesini! Turun kau! Turun kau!" jeritku sambil menendang-nendang kakinya

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Aku mau tidur tau! Dibawah itu dingin, dan aku tidak mau membuatmu mati khawatir. Kkk~" HAH? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mati khawatir? Apa dia tidak salah? Justru aku senang dia kedinginan!

"Anioo!" Jeritku. Ia membekap mulutku dan mengambil guling dari tanganku.

Ia melihat mataku dan berkata "Begini saja, guling ini akan kutaruh di tengah, kau dan aku tidak boleh melewati batas ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawabku pasrah

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

KRING … KRING … KRING …

"Ah, alarm handphone-ku sudah berbunyi. Berarti sekarang sudah pagi" batinku dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Aku mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan. Dan saat mataku sudah terbuka penuh … "KYAAAAA!" Jeritku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari pagi sudah berisik, kau sudah membuatku tidur terlalu malam kemaren, lalu sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dan

"YAK! PERGI KAU DARI PELUKANKU!" Jeritnya.

"KURASA KAU HARUS MELEPASKAN TANGANMU TERLEBIH DAHULU TUAN KIM!" Jeritku yang tidak mau kalah. Ia yang mendengarnya pun langsung melepaskan tangannya

"Dasar namja mesum!" ucapku dan langsung turun dari kasur

"Beraninya kau mengatakanku mesum! Itu kan terjadi saat aku tidur! Jelas-jelas aku tidak sengaja!" bentaknya

"Kau ini sudah berbuat mesum masih saja berdalih!" cibirku. Aku pun menyisir rambutku dan langsung mengikatnya tinggi

"sudahlah lupakan, hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu" ucapku. Alis mata heechul oppa langsung berkerut. "Tamu?" tanyanya

"Nee, kurasa hari ini akan menyenangkan~" jawabku. "Kalau kau sudah berkata seperti itu pasti akan ada bencana" jawabnya cuek.

"Mwoyaaa?" Jeritku tak karuan saking emosinya. Ia menatapku dan berkata "fakta". Hais, dasar namja sialan! Baru saja aku berpikir kalo dia adalah namja yang bak, taunya? Sama saja!

- jam 9 siang -

"Annyeonghasseo" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku pun langsung berlari keluar

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga~ annyeong kyumin-ah~" ucapku dengan senyum yang merekah (?)

"Teuk hyung? Taeyeon? Ada apa?" Tanya heechul oppa tiba-tiba. "Mereka tamu yang kumaksud oppa, mereka berdua akan sibuk hari ini, jadi kyumin akan dititipkan pada kita" jawabku santai.

"MWO? Kau kira ini taman kanak-kanak?" bentaknya. "ya~ heechul-ah~ kurasa rin juga menginginkan kyumin untuk disini, haha" jawab teuk oppa santai. Yah, mereka memang sudah kenal dari lama, tidak heran kalau teuk oppa sudah terbiasa dengan sikap heechul oppa.

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawab heechul oppa dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Dasar namja sok cool!

"Geurae, kami pergi dulu ya rin~ annyeong kyumin-ah" ucap taeyeon dan teuk oppa bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia ya. Aku merasa sangat iri.

"kyumin-ah~ kita mau main apa? Kajja kita main bersama heechul ahjussi" ucapku

"Ahjussi? Aku ini kan belum setua itu!" protes heechul

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup tua jika marah-marah terus tau" jawabku santai sambil terus bermain dengan kyumin

"Ah, eomma kemana? Kok dari tadi tidak keliahatan?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk

"Katanya tadi mau menengok heejin noona" jawabnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengajak kyumin untuk duduk didepan tv.

"Kau mengganggu" ucap heechul oppa dengan nada judes.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Aku kan mau main sama kyumin! IIIHH Nyebelin!" ucapku kesal

"Ngg … ngg …" ucap kyumin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk heechul oppa

"Kau kenapa kyumin-ah? Mau main dengan heechul hyung nee?" tanyaku. Aku pun langsung menggendong kyumin dan mengarahkannya ke heechul oppa

"Mwo?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menatapnya dan terus melihat kyumin " Kurasa dia ingin bermain bersamamu" jawabku singkat.

"Sekalian aku mau membuatkannya susu, tolong ya" lanjutku. Ia pun menggendong kyumin dengan terpaksa. Aku segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kyumin susu. Tak sampai 5 menit aku membuatnya. Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat heechul oppa dan kyumin berada.

"YAK! Jangan tarik rambutku kyuminnie! Aiss ! appeo! Kyuminnie ! sini kau!" ucapnya. Kyumin memang sedang menjambak rambut heechul. Lucu sekali mereka, kkk~

"Kyumin-ah~ pasti tadi kau belum tidur siang~ lebih baik kau istirahat ^^" ucapku sembari menggendong kyumin. Akupun duduk di kursi terdekat dan memberinya susu yang baru saja kubuat. Kyeoptaa . Tiba-tiba kurasakan kursi yang sedang aku duduki

bergoyang. Ternyata heechul oppa duduk di sebelahku. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kyumin.

"Kyeopta" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun kaget saat melihat wajahnya. Seorang kim heechul tersenyum? Hal itu sangat jarang dilakukannya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap kyumin

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata anak kecil itu sangat lucu. Yah, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan.

"Ah dia sudah tidur, apa kutidurkan saja di ranjang kamar?" tanyanya

"Terserah kau saja" jawabku singkat, seakan tidak peduli padanya dan kyumin. Ia pun cemberut dan langsung pergi menuju kamar utama.

1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit, 4 menit, 5 menit ….

Sudah 5 menit, kemana dia? Lama sekali? Aku pun langsung mengeceknya di kamar. Aku tersenyum saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur pulas di samping kyumin. Ah, kurasa aku harus tidur siang juga. Aku pun segera membaringkan diri di samping kiri kyumin, sedangkan rin di samping kanan kyumin.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" ucapku saat mataku baru saja terbuka. Mataku pun langsung mencar-cari jam dinding yang ada di kamar "Haah, masih jam 3, untunglah" batinku. Aku pun langsung melihat kearah kanan, ternyata rin sudah tidak ada, hanya ada kyumin disampingku

"HU .. .HUEEEEE" tangis kyumin tiba-tiba. Akupun tersentak kaget. Apa aku biacaranya terlalu keras? Haiss, ottohkae? Aku pun langsung menggendongnya

"Kyuminnie~ ada hyung disini~ jangan nangis nee^^" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun merasa mau muntah jika melihat wajahku yang sok imut sekarang ini

"HUEEE HUEEE HUEEE" jerit kyumin semakin menjadi, haiss, ottohkae? Rin kemana sih? Akupun menggendong kyumin dan mengajaknya turun ke lantai bawah, mencari rin.

"Rin-ah! Kau dimana?" jeritku

"Nee? Wae?" Tanya rin yang datang menemuiku dari arah dapur. Akupun menatap matanya tajam "Kyumin menangis! Apa kau tidak dengar? Gunakan kupingmu dengan baik!" bentakku karena kesal. Ia pun mendecak kesal dan langsung menggendong kyumin.

"Kyumin-ah~ jangan nangis lagi nee? ^^ aku akan memberikanmu permen~" ucap rin sambil memberikan kyumin sebuah permen, bukan permen sih, tapi yupi.

Hebat sekali dia, setelah satu kata darinya, kyumin langsung berhenti mengangis!

"Annyeonghasseo~ heechul-ah! Rin-ah" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, dan kuyakin itu adalah teuk hyung dan taeyeon.

"Kamsahamnida rin-ah~ apa kyumin merepotkanmu?" Tanya taeyeon pada rin. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya "Anio, dia tidak merepotkanku~ justru malah membuat rumahku jadi tidak sepi" jawab rin. Taeyeon menggendong kyumin kembali da pamit pada kami

"Kami pulang dulu nee" ucap teuk hyung, kami pun mengangguk. Mereka pun langsung keluar dari rumah kami.

"Kyumin benar-benar lucu ya? Haha, aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak seperti dia" ucap rin sambil tersenyum padaku

"Boleh saja kalau kau mau. Kkkk~" jawabku sambil tersenyum evil. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan …

"EOMMA! HELP ME !" Jeritnya dan langsung lari ke kamar kami

- To be continued -

**INI PERTAMA KALI AKU NGEPOST FF DISINI ^^ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA ^^ THANKYOU :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Can It Be Love ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Chapter 2**

~Author pov~

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan kim heechul? Menjauh dariku!" jerit rin histeris (?) saat melihat heechul mendekatinya

"Bukannya kau ingin memiliki anak seperti kyumin?" Tanya heechul sambil menunjukkan evil smirk-nya yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk rin berdiri. Rin yang mendengar kata-kata heechul langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya heechul setengah mencibir. Ekspresi rin langsung berubah setelah mendengar pertanyaan heechul. Dibilang takut pun ia merasa gengsi. Ia hanya gugup, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Anio! Mana mungkin seorang park hyun rin takut!" bentak rin sejadi-jadinya karena merasa di remehkan. Heechul hanya tersenyum mencibirnya.

Taruhan seluruh hartanya, rin pasti ketakutan saat ini. Heechul makin mendekatkan dirinya pada rin untuk membuktikan. Tiba-tiba tubuh rin menjadi tegang dan kaku, heechul hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Heechul menjauh dari rin dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat rin berdiri

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Kini heechul mulai tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa menang melihat rin yang ketakutan karena perbuatannya. Rin pun segera membuka matanya dan kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seorang kim heechul sedang menertawakannya yang sedang berdiri kaku seperti orang bodoh.

"YAK! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku! Dasar namja babo!" jerit rin dengan emosi tingkat dewa

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil" ucap heechul santai. Rin pun hanya mengangakan mulutnya yang sepertinya berkata 'OMO'

"Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan ahjussi sepertimu" balas rin. Kini gantian heechul yang ternganga dengan ucapan rin.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" lanjut rin. Heechul hanya tersenyum renyah

"Kurasa kau memang benar" jawab heechul santai sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya

"Kurasa kau terlalu kelewatan kali ini!" rin masih saja melanjutkan omelannya sambil memaki-maki heechul dalam hati

"Aku tidak menyangkal" jawab heechul sambil masih menatap jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini

~Author pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Mashita rin-ah~ masakanmu memang seperti masakan-masakan di hotel bintang lima!" ucap eomma setelah memakan sarapan pagi buatanku. aku hanya tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk

"Apa kau tidak bisa memasak makanan lain eh? Aku bosan tau makan ini terus!" ucap heechul oppa tiba-tiba. Aku tidak menghiraukannya karena masih marah dengan kejadian tadi malam

"Korban cuek" ucap heechul oppa santai sambil tetap membaca korannya.

"Kurasa kau memang pantas dicuekkin tuan kim" balasku. Ih, setiap ngomong sama dia pasti emosiku memuncak. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan terkena darah tinggi -_-

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku akan pulang malam hari ini. Eomma juga akan pergi ke rumah temannya." Ucapnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan bersiap-siap untuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan pagi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'haah, hari ini tetap membosankan seperti biasanya' batinku. Aku pun menyesap kopi buatanku dan menyalakan tv.

"Ah! Akan ada drama musikal baru tanggal 11 juli! Asiiiikkk" jeritku histeris. Aku memang sangat menyukai drama musical. Apalagi kalo yang main ganteng *eh?

Aku pun segera melihat kalender yang ada di sebelah kanan tv untuk memastikan hari apa drama musical itu tayang. Dan aku pun kaget melihat sebuah lingkaran pada tanggal 10 juli. Aku pun bingung, memangnya ada apa besok? Aku segera berjalan menuju kalender itu dan mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat tulisan dibawah tanggal 10 juli tersebut. 'URI CINDERELLA'S BIRTHDAY' aku menepuk dahiku.

"Omona! Besok ternyata hari ulang tahun heechul oppa! Pantas saja hari ini dia pulang telat!" apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah apa aku membuatkannya kue ulang tahun saja ya? Lebih baik aku menelpon min dulu

"Yeobseyo, min-ah~ apa hari ini kau ada acara? Bisakah kau menemaniku membuat kue ulang tahun untuk heechul oppa?" tanyaku padanya. Dan untunglah hari ini min tidak ada acara dan dia bisa menemaniku~~

Ah, min a.k.a choi min rin adalah sahabatku sejak SMA, sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan seorang namja bernama lee hyuk jae atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil eunhyuk. Dia menikah 1 tahun lebih dulu dibanding aku -_- sesuatu banget ya-_-

"Kukira kau tidak akan mengajak minnah" ucapku saat membukakan pintu untuk min

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian babo!" jawabnya sambil menurunkan minnah dari gendongannya

"Annyeong lee minnah^^ hari ini kau mau ikut membuat kue sama eonni?" tanyaku sambil menggendongnya. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Kyeoptaa .

"Geurae, sekarang kau mau membuat kue apa?" Tanya min sambil menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dipakai untuk memasak

"Molla" jawabku singkat sambil terus bermain bersama minnah.

"Dia suka kue apa? Lebih baik kita membuat kue yang dia suka" lanjutnya sambil membuka buku-buku resep untuk kue

"Molla" jawabku lagi. Dia pun memelototiku. Akupun langsung tersenyum dengan polos yang sukses membuatnya menghembuskan nafas berat (y)

"YAK! PARK HYUN RIN! KAU INI SUDAH BERAPA LAMA MENIKAH SIH?" tanyanya sambil membentak-bentak.

"1 tahun, hehe" jawabku singkat. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas berat lagi. Ia menyerah untuk berbicara denganku dan langsung memilih resep untuk kue

- 2 jam kemudian -

"Akhirnya kau bisa juuga rin-ah. Kau bisa membuatku mati emosi kalau sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa juga" protesnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Ini tinggal dimasukkan kulkas saja kan?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah min. ia hanya mengangguk. Akupun langsung memasukkan kue itu kedalam kulkas untuk membekukan coklat-coklatnya

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Heechul-ssi, sekarang sudah giliran anda naik ke panggung" ucap seorang staff.

"Ye" jawabku singkat. Aku pun langsung naik ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagi yang semula kubuat untuk yeoja yang kucintai, choi sulli …

Saat intro pada lagu itu mulai, aku langsung menyanyikannya.

_Love, oh baby my girl__  
><em>_You are my everything__  
><em>_My dazzlingly beautiful bride__  
><em>_You are a gift from god__  
><em>_We'll be very happy, your black eyes well up with tears__  
><em>_Even if your black memerizing hair turns white__  
><em>_My love, you my love, I swear I love you__  
><em>_Saying I love you is what I want to do the most everyday in my life__  
><em>_Would you marry me? I want to love you, treasure you, and live with you__  
><em>_I want you to lean on my shoulders each time you sleep__  
><em>_Would you marry me?__  
><em>_With this heart of mine, will you accept me?__  
><em>_To accompany you for the whole lifetime, I do__  
><em>_To love you, I do__  
><em>_Regardless of snow and rain, i will be there to protect you, I do__  
><em>_Let me be the one to protect you, my love__  
><em>_you wearing the white bridal gown__  
><em>_Me wearing the suit__  
><em>_Both of us walking in sync towards the stars and moon, I swear__  
><em>_No lies, no suspicion__  
><em>_My dearest princess, stay with me__  
><em>_Even if we are becoming older, we will smile and live on__  
><em>_Would you marry me? Are you willing to live the rest of your life with me?__  
><em>_no matter how weary and tired we are, I do__  
><em>_I will always be by your side, I do__  
><em>_The days when we will spend together, I do__  
><em>_Everyday will my heart be thankful, my love__  
><em>_I have prepared this ring for you since a long time ago,__  
><em>_Please take this shiny ring in my hand__  
><em>_Just like the mood today, remember the promise that we're making now__  
><em>_Would you marry me?__  
><em>_To accompany you for the whole lifetime,I do__  
><em>_To love you, I do__  
><em>_Regardless of snow and rain, I will be there to protect you, I do__  
><em>_Let me be the one to protect you, my love__  
><em>_The only thing that I can give you is love__  
><em>_Although it's insignificant__  
><em>_Even though there are areas which I lack__  
><em>_I will protect the love between us, me and you__  
><em>_Let's make a promise, no matter what happens we will still be in love__  
><em>_And even so...__  
><em>_I do__  
><em>_I will always be by your side, I do__  
><em>_The days when we will spend together, I do__  
><em>_Everyday will my heart be thankful, my love__  
><em>_Will you marry me? I do_

Akhirnya lagu ini selesai kunyanyikan. What's wrong with me? Biasanya saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini orang pertama yang kubayangkan adalah sulli. Tetapi tadi kenapa rin yang muncul? Hais! Apa dia memeletku? Liat saja nanti park hyun rin!

"Yak heechul-ah~ konser kita sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalo kita makan-makan?" Tanya teuk hyung tiba-tiba.

"Itu yang sudah ku rencanakan teukie teukie tuk tuk ahjussi" jawabku sambil tersenyum evil.

"YAK! KIM HEECHUL ! jangan kabur kau!" jeritnya saat aku melarikan diri

"Besok kau ulang tahun kan hyung?" Tanya siwon sambil membernarkan kaosnya yang baru saja rusak karena tarikan teuk hyung, kkk~

"Nee, wae?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya curiga

"Anio~ kurasa kau bisa mentraktir kita semua, hahaha" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Yah, kurasa itu sudah kerjaan tahunan (?) untuk mentraktir mereka semua saat ulang tahunku. Haha

"Arraseo arraseo. Aku akan mentraktir kalian" jawabku pasrah, karena kuyakin aku tidak akan bisa menolak mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan istrmu hyung? Kau tidak menelantarkannya kan?" Tanya si magnae setan (?) DEG! Bagaikan ditimpuk panci, apa yang kyu katakana sangat tepat! Benar saja kalau kyu memiliki IQ tertinggi kedua di boyband kami. Eh tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya sekarang adalah apa yang harus kujawab? Hais.

"Tentu saja tidak kyu" jawabku asal. Tapi setidaknya sudah cocok dengan pertanyaannnya kan?

"Geurae, kurasa aku haus pulang sekarang, sudah jam setengah 12. bye" ucapku dan langsung meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil.

- Dirumah -

"Rin-ah!" ucapku setelah masuk kedalam rumah. Kok sepi sekali? Kemana yeoja berisik satu itu? Mana ruangan disini gelap, membuatku susah untuk melihat

"Rin-ah aku pulang!" jeritku lagi. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Aku pun menyerah dan langsung naik ke atas untuk tidur. Kemana dia? Dia tidak mungkin berani keluar rumah kalau sudah jam segini.

"TA-DAA !" Jerit rin yang sukses membuatku sport jantung! Sialan !

"Kau ini ngapain sih? Bikin orang kaget saja! Kau mau membuat jantungku lepas apa!" ucapku dengan nada yang tinggi, cukup membuat emosiku terlihat.

"Saengil chukkae oppa! Kurasa di umurmu yang sudah 27 tahun ini kau harus berbuat baik padaku" ucap rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Coba ya lidahnya itu bisa kutarik, haha-_-

"Ini untukmu" lanjutnya sambil memberikan kue tart padaku. Tart buah lebih tepatnya

"Rin, ada yang mau kutanyakan" ucapku

"Mwo?"

"Apa tart buah dan coklat itu nyambung?" tanyaku setengah memaki

"Habisnya tadi min bilang suruh bikin variasi, ya aku kasih coklat ._." jawabnya dengan santai. Entah apa yang akan dirasakan perutku jika makanan ini kumakan

"Dan 1 lagi, baygon dirumah kita habis, kau tidak memasukkannya dalam adonan kue kan?" lanjutku. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"YAK! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja tuan kim? Kau kira aku membuatnya berapa lama? Bagus-bagus juga dibuatin! Tau gitu gausah deh!" omelnya. Aku hanya tertawa dan melihat kue itu lagi.

"MWOYA? PARK HYUN RIN! SINI KAU!" Bentakku padanya. Ia terkaget-kaet melihat tingkahku dan langsung mendekatiku

"Mwo?" tanyanya

"Apa arti dari 'SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI CINDERELLA KIM HEECHUL'? Aku ini prince tau! Bukan Cinderella!" bantahku

"HAHAHAHA, Akhirnya kau memyadarinya tuan kim" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya lagi padaku

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Sudahlah heechul-ah, nikmati saja kkk~" ucapku.

Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima terhadap tulisan yang kubuat di kue itu. Aku segera mengambil pisau yang ada di meja kamar kami dan memberikannya pada heechul oppa

"Ayo dipotong oppa" ucapku. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil pisau itu dariku. Ia mulai memotong kuenya satu per satu

"Ambil" ucapnya dingin sambil menyerahkan sepotong kue padaku. Akupun menunjukkan wajah tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa ia menunjukkan wajah dingin begitu padahal aku sudah bersusah payah membuat kuenya? Kurang ajar -_-

"Hanya 'ambil' ? biasanya ya, kalau suami ngasih first cake ke istrinya itu sambil senyum, terus ngomongnya baik-baik!" omelku

"Kau mau aku seperti itu? Kurasa disini akan berasa seperti neraka" jawabnya dingin dan langsung memakan kue buatanku itu.

"YAK! Kau bilang ini kue? Ini jauh sekali dari rasa kue yang sering kumakan!" omelnya tiba-tiba. Aku shock sekali, padahal kata min dan minnah rasa kuenya enak. Tapi kata mahluk satu ini tidak enak. Hais!

"Kalau kau tidak suka ya tidak udah dimakan" kataku cuek dan langsung beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur.

'Haah sudah pagi, lebih baik aku bangun dan menyiapkan makanan' batinku. Aku pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahku langsung berhenti saat melihat kea rah meja makan. 'Bukankah itu piring yang kugunakan untuk wadah kue kemaren? Kenapa kosong? Kuenya mana?' tanyaku dalam hati

AH! Jangan-jangan heechul oppa menghabiskannya? Kkk~ dia itu hanya omongannya yang kasar, aslinya sih baik juga. Bilang aja kali kalau kue buatanku memang enak -,,-

Geurae, sekarang apa yang harus ku masak? Apa aku memasak nasi goring Beijing dan kimchi ya? Hangeng oppa kan pernah mengajarkanku :D aku langsung memasak nasi goreng tersebut dengan mengingat-ingat cara yang pernah diajarkan oleh hangeng oppa

-10 menit kemudian-

Akhirnya jadi juga~ kurasa rasanya pun enak :D sekarang saatnya membangunkan heehcul oppa. Ini dia yang bikin malas -_- langsung saja aku naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar utama

"Oppa bangun" bisikku. Yah, kalau orang normal sih ga akan bangun kalau dibanguninnya kaya gini -"

"Oppa! Bangun!" ucapku lagi. Tapi kali ini suaranya lebih keras.

"Mwoya? Aku masih ngantuk tau .. pergi sana" jawabnya dan tertidur lagi. Hhh, ini orang benar-benar membuatku emosi! Segera saja kucubit pinggangnya.

"YAK! OPPA BANGUN!" jeritku. Ia pun langsung terbangun setelah mendengar jeritanku dan merasakan manisnya (?) cubitanku

"Kau ini ngapain sih? Berisik tau! Lagian ngapain juga kamu pegang-pegang, eh, maksudnya cubit-cubit? Sakit tau!" omelnya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ternyata seorang kim heechul bisa kesakitan juga. Kkk~

"Siapa suruh oppa ga bangun-bangun, udah dibangunin malah ngusir" balasku.

"Ck!" jawabnya kesal.

"Yasudah, cepat bangun dan mandi, aku sudah bikin sarapan" ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan turun dari kasur

"Kau hari ini ada acara?" Tanya heechul oppa sambil memakan nasi goreng Beijing buatanku

"Anio, wae?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas padaku. Entah kertas apa itu

"Kemarin manager memberikan tiket itu padaku dan kurasa kau mau pergi kesana" ucapnya. Ternyata kertas yang kupegang adalah tiket untuk masuk ke taman bermain. 'asiik' batinku.

"Jinja? Gumawoyo oppaaaaaaaa~" jawabku sambil memeluknya. Tentu saja karena aku sangat senang, jarang-jarang aku ke taman bermain

"YAK! NGAPAIN KAU PELUK-PELUK?" protesnya. Spontan aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku

"Spontan, hehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum renyah

"Tapi hari ini kan kau ada kerjaan" ucapku. Entah ini sebuah pertanyaan atau suruhan. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"JINJAA? ASIIKKK~~~ Kajja!" ucapku saking senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa memiliki hari tanpa mengurus rumah u,u

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau mengajakku. Ini tidak ada maksud terselubung kan?" tanyaku curiga, ia pun mendecak kesal

"Kau ini mau kesana tidak? Sudah jangan bicara macam-macam!" bentaknya

"Kau berdalih" jawabku singkat dan langsung meninggalkannya untuk bersiap-siap

- 15 menit kemudian -

"Kau niat pergi tidak sih? Lama sekali" ucapnya cuek. Ih, yang ngajak juga dia. Harusnya kan dia mau sabar nunggu -_-

"Kalau gitu kau pergi saja sendiri!" jawabku ketus. ia langsung menarik tanganku

"Shireo!" jawabnya. Mwo? Dia bilang apa tadi? Shireo? Jangan-jangan dia mau berduaan denganku?

"Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian, nanti aku dikira orang gila yang tidak tau ingin apa di taman bermain" lanjutnya. Kurang ajar! Kukira dia mau berduaan denganku! Ternyata hanya alasan yang tidak penting -_-

"Kajja!" ajaknya. Akupun hanya menurutinya dan langsung masuk ke mobil

"Waaa~~ tetap saja pergi ke taman bermain itu mengasyikkan!" ucapku sambil memandang ke sekelilingku yang penuh dengan orang berjalan

"Norak" jawabnya singkat

"Bodo" balasku.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau main apa dulu?" tanyaku pada heechul oppa

"Itu saja! Kajja!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wahana yang bernama jeat coaster *bener ga? Saya lupa tulisannya, hehe*

"Shireo! Aku tidak kuat naik yang seperti itu!" jawabku

"Kajja~ itu pasti mengasyikkan rin-ah!" ia masih bersikeras mengajakku kesana. Mau apa lagi? Kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya!

- beberapa menit kemudian -

"HUEEKKKK!" akhirnya aku muntah-muntah gara-gara naik jeat coaster. Coba saja tadi dia tidak memaksaku, pasti tidak akan kaya gini! Mana jadi pusing lagi -_-

"YAK! Heechul-ah! Ini gara-gara kau! Coba saja tadi kau tidak memaksaku!" bentakku

~ Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"YAK! Heechul-ah! Ini gara-gara kau! Coba saja kau tidak memaksaku!" bentaknya. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya (?) itu benar-benar kesalahanku.

"Calm down~ aku akan membelikanmu minuman, kau tunggu disini saja" ucapku. Setidaknya aku sudah bertanggung jawab kan?

"Shireo, aku ga mau sendirian" jawabnya. Ih, ngerepotin aja loh rin ini -_-

"Arraseo!" jawabku dan langsung menggandeng tangannya untuk membeli minuman. Kasihan juga sih sampe pusing kaya gitu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" tanyaku setelah ia meminum teh hangat yang kubelikan. Ia hanya menangguk.

"Geurae, sekarang gentian aku yang memilih wahana, kita main itu aja" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wahana yang tidak kuketahui namanya ._. ya pokoknya yang naik tempat berbentuk cangkir teh yang berwarna pink.

"KAU MAU NAIK ITU BERSAMAKU? YANG BENAR SAJA! KONYOL SEKALI!" bentakku. Ia pun menunjukkan wajah marah padaku yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'kau sudah membuatku muntah-muntah seperti tadi masih saja menolak' -_-

"Hais, arraseo! Sekali saja" jawabku pasrah. Ia langsung tersenyum dan langsung mengajakku masuk

Semoga saja tidak ada fans yang menyadari keberadaanku. Atau hilanglah martabatku. Seorang kim heechul menaiki mainan anak kecil? Benar-benar memalukan! Ah untunglah aku memakai topi, jadi tidak ada yang mengenaliku

WUUSHHHH~~ tiba-tiba angina bertiup sangat kencang dan topiku pun ikut terbang. 'ottohkae? Tenang saja. Pasti tak ada yang mengenaliku!' batinku sambil mensugesti diri sendiri

"Eomma! Ada sorry sorry ahjussi!" ucap seseorang dari arah belakangku. DEG! Aku pun terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang dia maksud sorry sorry ahjussi?

"KYAA! Ada Kim Heechul dari super junior!" jerit seseorang dari arah depan. Ottohkae? Harga diriku hilang bersama angina (?)

"Oppa! Ottohkae? Kita tidak bisa keluar" ucap rin

"Kita lewat belakang saja, saat hitungan ketiga kita lari ya" jawabku. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Hana .. Dul … Set. LARIII!" jeritku sambil menarik tangan rin untuk lari

"YAK! BABO! Kalau saja tadi kau tidak mengajakku main wahana yang unyu-unyu begitu harga diriku tidak akan hilang!" bentakku. Ia hanya terdiam mendengar omelanku

"Salahkan topimu yang terbang" jawabnya singkat. Mwo? Topi? Enak saja dia bilang begitu!

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucapku ketus

"Geurae, kita mau ngapain?" tanyanya

"Aku capek, kita makan-makan dulu saja" jawabku.

"Nee, disitu saja ya?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah café, kurasa café-nya pun berkelas

"Nee" jawabku singkat. Kami langsung memasuki café itu dan memesan beberapa makanan

"Aku pesan satu waffle dan satu ice cappuchino" ucap rin sambil membuka-buka daftar menu

"Nado" jawabku. Aku tidak tau makanan yang enak disini, jadi kuikutin saja apa yang rin beli.

Akhirnya kami berada di café itu sangat lama, mungkin makannya hanya sebentar, tapi aku harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan yang kutunda hari ini dengan manager dan rin hanya bermain-main dengan handphonenya

"Ternyata sudah sore, ayo kita pulang" ucap rin tiba-tiba. Aku langsung memutuskan telepon dengan managerku dan langsung keluar.

"Hei, kau ngapain disitu? Katanya mau pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat rin sedang berbicara dengan seorang penjual.. em… cincin mungkin?

"Anio oppa, katanya cincin ini bagus" jawabnya. Haah, sempat-sempatnya dia melihat yang begituan. Ini kan sudah sangat sore -_- ya jam 6 kurang sih

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau beli sesuatu dulu" ucapku dan langsung meninggalkannya

~Heechul pov end~

~Author pov~

"Heechul oppa kemana sih? Lama sekali!" gumam rin saat menunggu suaminya.

"Yak! Babo yeoja! Aku disini tau!" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang. Dan itu sudah jelas suara seorang kim heechul

"Kau kemana saja sih? Capek tau nunggunya!" omel rin. Heechul pun hanya diam dan menunjuk sebuah wahana. Wahana itu bernama bianglala

"Ayo kita naik itu" ucap heechul dan langsung berjalan kearah wahana tersebut. Rin pun hanya dam sambil mengikuti heechul

"Disini sempit" ucap heechul tiba-tiba. Rin yang mendengar itu pun langsung emosi begitu saja

"Ck! Kan kau yang minta! Sudah jangan mengeluh!" omel rin. Heechul pun hana dapat menghela napas panjang karena malas untuk berdebat

"Oppa! Lihat! Matahari terbenamnya sangat indah!" ucap rin tiba-tiba. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di posisi paling atas bianglala tersebut.

"Nee" jawab heechul sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ah, buka tanganmu" perintah heechul. Rin pun hanya menunjukkan wajah bingung dan langsung membuka tangannya. Heechul memberikan banyak permen yang dibungkus seperti pita untuk rin

"Ini untukmu" ucap heechul sambil menunjuk permen-permen tersebut.

"Sebanyak ini?" Tanya rin yang masih menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Heechul menangguk mengiyakan

"Bukalah" ucap heechul pelan. Rin menuruti heechul dan langsung membuka satu permen yang menurutnya berbeda dari yang lain

Rin langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam bungkus permen tersebut. Ternyata didalam bungkus permen tersebut adalah sebuah cincin, cincin yang rin bilang bagus tadi

"Kau suka?" Tanya heechul sambil masih tersenyum

"N … nee" jawab rin gugup.

Karena ada legenda yang mengatakan

_Jika ada seorang namja yang memberikan cincin ini kepada seorang yeoja tepat pada saat matahari terbenam dan berada pada posisi teratas pada bianglala cinta mereka akan abadi._

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**CAPEK NGETIKNYA -_- JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Can It Be Love ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Chapter 3**

~Rin pov~

'akhirnya jadi juga' batinku sambil mengangkat ayam panggang buatanku. Berhubung ini adalah hari sebelum natal, aku mau membuat makanan yang berbeda dari biasanya~

"Kau sudah selesai memasaknya?" Tanya heechul oppa sambil menepuk pundakku

"KYAA!" Jeritku. Aigoo, heechul oppa ini mau buat orang mati jantungan apa? Hampir saja ayam panggangku jatuh!

"HAHAHAHA! Kenapa kau?" tanyanya sambil tertawa geli melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Entahlah, semenjak kami pergi ke taman bermain (baca chapter 2), aku merasa … hm … entahlah, hanya saja aku dapat mengetahui sisi lain darinya. Apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa seorang kim heechul yang berisik, nyolotan, emosian dan menyebalkan itu bisa berbuat hal romantis? Jarang sekali bukan?

"Kau mengagetkanku tau!" bentakku.

"Haha, mianhae. Lalu, kau masak apa?" tanyanya. Lihat kan? Sekarang dia sudah berubah, kalau dulu sih kata 'mianhae' itu sangat jarang kudengar.

"Ayam panggang, kau suka?" tanyaku sambil menata makanan pada meja makan

"Biasa saja" jawabnya dingin. Hais, baru saja di puji-puji langsung balik ke sifat awalnya! Ck!

"Oppa, eomma tidak kesini lagi?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan kursi untuknya.

"Jangan sampai dia kesini lagi" jawabnya. Yah, kalau saja ya eomma tidak menginap selama 1 bulan disini, aku dan heechul oppa tidak akan seakur (?) ini.

"Oppa! Bagaimanapun juga dia eommamu!" bentakku. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berkata seperti itu pada orangtuanya? Dasar malinkundang -_-

"arraseo! Ck!" jawabnya.

"Cepat makan dan pergi kerja, nanti kau terlambat" ucapku mengingatkannya

"Kau menyuruhku atau mengusirku?" sekarang dia yang balik bertanya

"dua-duanya" jawabku santai

"Bonamana~ bonamana~ bonamana~ bonamana~" begitulah kira-kira bunyi handphone heechul oppa.

"Oppa! Handphone-mu berbunyi" ucapku

"Aku dengar tau! Kau kira aku tidak punya telinga?" jawabnya dingin.

"Biarkan saja, itu hanya sms" lanjutnya

"Hmm … bagaimana kalau penting? Kubacakan saja ya? Ini dari choi s …." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, heechul oppa sudah mengambil handphonenya dengan paksa

"Yak! Apa aku memberimu ijin untuk membuka handphoneku?" bentaknya

"Yak! Aku kan membuka handphonemu untuk membantumu! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" balasku. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan membuka sms tersebut.

'hhh, palingan itu juga dari siwon oppa. Nama lengkapnya kan choi siwon. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membuka sms dari siwon oppa? Hais' batinku

"Kerjaanku menumpuk hari ini, aku akan pulang malam" ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkanku. Hais.

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

'Aduh, hampir saja rin membuka sms dari sulli, bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan' batinku sambil terus memperhatikan handphoneku

_From : Choi Sulli_

_Subject : Bogoshippo_

_Oppa, hari ini ada waktu tidak? Aku mau bertemu denganmu ^o^_

_To : Choi Sulli_

_Subject : Bogoshippo_

_Hari ini? Bisa saja, aku tidak ada jadwal sulli-ah. Kita bertemu dimana?_

_From : Choi Sulli_

_Subject : Bogoshippo_

_YEEIII ^o^ kita bertemu di café yang berada di sebelah Hyundai department store nee ^^_

_To : Choi Sulli_

_Subject : Bogoshippo_

_Arraseo, kita bertemu jam setengah 12 saja ya_

_From : Choi Sulli_

_Subject : Bogoshippo_

_Nee oppa ^^_

Geurae, lebih baik aku cepat menyelesaikan jadwalku dan bertemu dengan sulli

"Kerjaanku menumpuk hari ini, aku akan pulang malam" ucapku dan langsung meninggalkan. Aku harus cepat, kalau tidak, manager tidak akan membiarkanku pulang cepat hari ini.

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Eonni~ temani aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat dong" ucapku. Aku memang sedang menelpon eonniku karena tidak ada kerjaan dirumah.

"Hais, eonni sedang sibuk tau! Kenapa kau tidak minta temani siapa itu? Min?" jawabnya

"Dia sedang sibuk, ayolah eonni" jawabku setengah memohon. Kalau ke department store sendirian kan ga enak!

"Eonni benar-benar sibuk saengie" jawabnya lagi.

"Dara eonni!" bentakku setengah memaksanya

"Hais! Kau pergi dengan hankyung saja ya? aku akan memintanya menemanimu. Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Terserah kau sajalah!" bentakku saking emosinya.

"Hhhh, dasar egois!" jawabnya dan langsung menutup telpon.

- 10 menit kemudian -

"Annyeong rin-ah" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Hankyung oppa? Kau benar-benar datang?" tanyaku kaget saat melihat orang yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahku adalah hankyung oppa

"Nee, eonnimu yang memintanya. Sepertinya keegoisanmu masih belum hilang saengie~" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku

"Oppa! Aku ini sudah dewasa! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" bentakku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Geurae, kajja kita berangkat" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku

"Kita ke Hyundai saja ya? Disana kan barangnya bagus-bagus. Dan lagi itu milik appanya siwon kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil

"Haha, terserah kau saja oppa" jawabku sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih menyukai hankyung oppa. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku memang menyukainya …

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau buat apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Coklat" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Geurae, kalau coklat sih gampang membuatnya, nanti aku akan membantumu" jawabnya.

"Gumawo" jawabku singkat dan memalingkan wajahku

"Rin-ah, kita beli bahan-bahannya sedikit saja ya? Paling-paling Cuma bikin 4 kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan bahannya?" tanyaku kaget saat melihat keranjang belanjaan penuh dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat

"Nee, wae?" tanyanya

"Anio, kau bisa memilih bahan secepat itu berarti kau sangat berpengalaman" ucapku.

"Haha, ani, aku hanya suka memasak. Oh ya, heechul itu sangat suka coklat putih jadi lebih baik kau buat itu" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sekotak coklat putih yang harus dilelehkan

"Arraseo" jawabku cuek

"Eh! Lihat ini!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menolehkan wajahku menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba ia memasangkan sebuah bando berwarna merah dengan bentuk yang menyerupai tanduk kijang padaku

"Lihat! Kau sangat lucu~" ucapnya sambil menarik badanku untuk menghadap cermin

"Geurae, aku akan membelikan ini untukmu sebagai hadiah natal dan ini untuk heechul" katanya sambil memperlihatkan topi natal. Aku yang melihatnya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"HAHAHAHAHA! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan heechul oppa memakainya!" ucapku masih dengan tawa.

"Biarlah, dia pasti akan memakainya" katanya dengan lantang. Betapa percaya dirinya kau hankyung oppa!

"Geurae, kita pulang sekarang"

"Oppa! Kau belum membayar belanjaannya" ucapku mengingatkan. Ia hanya menepuk dahinya dan berkata seperti 'omona'

- 5 menit kemudian -

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya

"Sedikit. Hehe. Wae?" jawabku sambil terkekeh kecil

"Katanya di café itu shortcakenya sangat terkenal. Kau mau coba memakannya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah café yang bernuansa hijau.

"Boleh" jawabku santai

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Oppa sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja sampai di café itu. Namanya choi sulli

"Anio, baru saja kok" jawabku santai

"Ah, kau mau pesan apa? Kita kedepan saja ya untuk memilih" ucapku. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Oppa! Lihat ini! Cake-nya lucu sekali, aku baru tahu kalau cake buah dapat dipadukan dengan coklat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa setelah melihat cake itu aku langsung tersenyum dan wajah rin terbayang-bayang dibenakku. Memang sih dulu dia pernah membuat cake buah dengan coklat. Apa ini yang dinamakan de javu?

"Geurae, aku mau cake yang ini saja, aku penasaran dengan rasanya" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membeli cake itu juga

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau mengajakku bertemu untuk apa?" tanyaku ga nyante (?)

"Ah, anio oppa, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu" ucapnya

"Mwo?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku …." Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku

"MWO? Jinja?" tanyaku seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia katakana

"Nee, aku akan memberitahu donghae oppa besok, sekalian hadiah natal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kalian tau bagaimana perasaanku? Setengah hatiku ingin berkata 'chukkae' padanya tetapi setengah hatiku berkata tidak. Perasaanku sedang campur aduk sekarang ini.

"Hankyung oppa! Cake ini lucu sekali, kau mau yang ini juga?" ucap seseorang dari arah depan. Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu. Jangan-jangan …

"Heechul oppa? Kau tidak memakan cake-mu?" Tanya sulli tiba-tiba. DEG! Kenapa dia memanggil namaku keras sekali? Bagaimana kalau rin mendengar?

"Oh, heechul-ah~ ternyata kau disini" ucap hankyung yang mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan disusul oleh rin. Aku dan rin saling bertatapan, dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh. Melihat mereka berdua cukup membuat hatiku terasa aneh. Wae? Padahal jelas-jelas aku menyukai sulli!

"Lihat, kami baru sa …" rin mengeratkan tangannya pada hankyung dan langsung mendekap mulut hankyung

"Andwe, jangan kau katakan. Jebal …" ucapnya lirih. Mwo? Jadi mereka berduaan dengan maksud yang tidak boleh kuketahui? Sejak kapan dia jadi seberani itu padaku?

"Ah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu nee." Ucap hankyung dan langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya sulli. Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku sendiri tidak tau dengan perasaanku, bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Sulli-ah, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" ucapku.

Cih, perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskannya. Aku menyukai sulli, tetapi saat melihat rin dan hankyung hatiku terasa sakit. Apa itu artinya aku mulai menyukai rin? Ah, rasanya kok tidak.

"Hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya sesorang dari belakangku yang tidak lain adalah siwon.

"Anio, sedang mencari udara segar" jawabku asal

"Hey kuda, ayo kita minum-minum, perasaanku sedang tidak enak" ajakku. Ia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku sampai bar ditempat kami akan minum-minum

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kau aneh sekali"

"Molla" jawabku singkat dan langsung menyesap bir pesananku.

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Nah, coklatnya itu kau lelehkan di dalam tempat sendiri, jangan kau samakan dengan airnya" ucap hankyung oppa. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya

Melihat heechul dan sulli tadi membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Dan lagi sepertinya sms tadi pagi itu dari choi sulli, bukan choi siwon.

"Rin-ah? Wae? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya hankyung oppa yang cukup membuatku kaget

"Anio, hanya pengen saja, hehe" jawabku singkat

"Kau cemburu melihat heechul dan sulli tadi? Tenang saja, heechul bukan tipe orang yang mudah pindah ke lain hati" ucapnya meyakinkanku

"Kalau dari pertama dia sudah menyukai sulli bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang

"Anio rin-ah, aku yakin dia menyukaimu" jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahnya

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi hanya melihat 2 bungkus coklat itu" tanyaku padanya. Ia terlihat bingung akan memilih coklat putih atau coklat yang biasa

"A… anio" jawabnya gugup. Aku pun hanya tersenyum

"Eonni lebih suka coklat yang biasa, jadi jangan buat coklat putih, itu terlalu manis, dia tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis" ucapku singkat

Begitulah, miris banget jadi gue ya kan? Orang yang kusukai menyukai kakak kandungku sendiri, dan suamiku pun menyukai orang lain.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil padaku. Eonniku memiliki namjachingu yang sangat baik dan perhatian, udah gitu eomma tidak pernah menjodohkannya dengan siapa pun. Aku merasa sangat iri padanya.

"Jinja?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan

"Nee, percayalah padaku" jawabku santai

"Geurae, aku akan membuat coklat yang biasa" ucapnya lagi

"Kau buat disini saja juga tidak apa-apa, sekalian denganku" ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuat coklat untuk eonni

"Akhirnya jadi jugaaa" ucapku karena senang coklat buatanku sudah jadi

"Chukkae, diatasnya kau tulis apa gitu. Pakai lelehan coklat yang biasa, jangan yang coklat putih" ucapnya memberi saran padaku.

"Arraseo" jawabku singkat dan langsung menuliskan sesuatu

"Nah, itu kau masukkan ke kotak saja, nanti langsung dimasukkan ke kulkas" ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Geurae, punyaku juga sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu ya rin-ah"

"Nee, hati-hati" jawabku dan langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Gumawoyo saengie, langgeng ya sama heechul~" ucapnya.

"Nee, gumawo" jawabku singkat

'Heechul oppa mana sih? Udah ditungguin dari tadi juga! Udah jam 12 tau!' batinku sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Bagaimana bisa dia belum pulang jam segini? Ah, atau dia masih ingin 'bersenang-senang' dengan sulli?

"Oppa? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat heechul oppa masuk dari pintu depan

"Omona, oppa! Kenapa bajumu berantakan sekali? Dan, hais! Kau bau alcohol!" protesku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya kasar sambil menyingkirkan tanganku yang dari tadi sedang memegang tangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku kan bilangnya baik-baik!" protesku. Ia melihatku tajam dan ..

"Kau sudah puas berduaan dengan hankyung? Hah?" bentaknya kasar. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Cih, bisanya aku memiliki yeoja yang murahan, berjalan dengan namja lain tanpa seijin suaminya. Hais"

PLAK

Tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan heechul

"Apa kau bilang? Murahan? Kau memang tidak punya sopan santun kim heechul! Apa kau pernah ijin padaku untuk bertemu dengan yeoja lain? Hah?" bentakku karena merasa sakit hati mendengar perkataannya

"Aku berbeda denganmu! Apa kau kira aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan disini dengannya? Cih, kau benar-benar mengotori rumah ini!" jawabnya lagi.

"Kau!" ucapku. Tetapi aku tak menyelesaikannya dan langsung meninggalkannya. Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya, bagaimana bisa dia menuduhku melakukan yang tidak-tidak padahal aku membuat hadiah natal untuknya?

"Yeobseyo, dara eonni, bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu sekarang?" tanyaku pada dara eonni sambil menahan air mata yang hendak keluar

"Yak yak, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya ketika mendengar isakanku

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku tidak tahan disini eonni, jebal" pintaku

"Arraseo, eonni akan menjemputmu sekarang, cepat siap-siap dan jangan menangis" ucapnya.

"Nde, gumawoyo eonni" jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku dan memasukkan baju-bajuku kedalam koper

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya heechul oppa yang melihatku keluar dengan membawa koper. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung pergi keluar

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah lagi dengannya?" Tanya eonniku saat aku memasuki mobilnya

"Banyak" jawabku singkat

"Hais, geurae, kau tidur disebelah kamar eonni, aku sudah menyewakannya untukmu, tetapi untuk biaya hidupmu aku tidak menanggungnya" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

'Akhirnya sudah pagi' batinku. Tetapi tetap saja kata-kata heechul semalam masih membayangiku.

"Hey, di café tempat kau pergi ke taman bermain dulu ada lowongan pekerjaan, lumayan kan buat biaya hidupmu sementara ini. Kau tidak coba kesana?" Tanya eonni sambil memberikan sebuah brosur padaku

"Geurae, aku akan kesana" jawabku singkat

"Kajja, biar eonni yang mengantarmu" ajaknya

"Nee" jawabku sambil mengambil jaketku yang terletak di samping sofa.

-10 menit kemudian—

"Bagaimana?" Tanya eonni saat melihatku kelluar dari café itu

"Mulai hari ini aku bisa bekerja disini" ucapku sambil tersenyum senang

"Geurae, eonni pulang dulu. Take care" ucapnya

"Nee, gumawo eonni" jawabku

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Aduh, badanku pegal semua, pasti gara-gara habis pergi seharian kemarin. Hais, jinjaa!

"Eh, mana makanannya nih?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

Oh iya, rin pergi dari rumah kemarin! Pantas saja tidak ada yang membangunkanku tadi. Tapi siapa peduli? Dia tidak ada dirumah ini malah bagus!

Aku pun langsung membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bir dan makanan kecil. Mataku membelalak lebar saat melihat sebuah bungkusan di dalam kulkas. Langsung saja aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

Ternyata ada 3 buah coklat putih yang bertuliskan 'Merry Christmas heechul oppa~' dan ada selembar kertas. Aku pun langsung membuka kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

'Yak! Yeppeo namja~ selamat hari natal ^^ mianhae kalau aku sering marah-marah denganmu dan merahasiakan acara membuat coklat dengan hankyung oppa hari ini. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya! Aku hanya membuat coklat! Haha. Semoga kau menyukainya yeppeo'

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. DEG! Bagaikan ditimpuk panci, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia hanya membuat coklat bersama hankyung. Dan apa yang kulakukan semalam? Aku mengata-ngatainya. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang ini.

Aku langsung mengambil jas yang biasa kupakai dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku berniat mencarinya dan meminta maaf padanya sekarang ini

"Yeobseyo, noona, ka tau dimana rin sekarang ini?" tanyaku lewat telpon pada eonninya rin a.k.a sandara park

"Kau masih berani bertanya padaku? Padahal kau sudah melukai hati dongsaengku?" bentakya

"Arraseo noona, mianhae … jeongmal mianhae … aku benar-benar menyesal" ucapku lirih

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu yang jelas dia sedang bekerja sekarang. Sudah, jangan menghubungiku!" bentaknya lagi. Kerja? Seorang park hyun rin kerja? Jarang sekali. Ah, bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnyaadalah dia kerja dimana?

"Dia kerja dimana noona?" tanyaku

"Molla" jawabnya dan diakhiri dengan bunyi PIIIIP yang berarti dia sudah menutup telponnya. Hais.

Ottohkae? Dia kira seoul itu kecil? Ini kota besar tau! Untuk berkeliling membutuhkan waktu setengah hari! Belum lagi berhent-berhentinya. Jinjaa!

-6 jam kemudian-

"Dia diamana sih? Dari tadi tidak ketemu!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melihat kearah kanan dan disana adalah taman bermain dimana aku dan rin pernah kesana

'mungkin saja dia ada disana' batinku sambil membeli tiket untuk masuk. Aku langsung memasuki setiap wahana yang ada, siapa tau ada rin disitu.

"Sudah 2 jam lebih aku mencarinya. Dia dimana sih?" tanyaku dalam hati. Keringat mulai membasahi badanku, bagaimana tidak? Sudah seharian aku mencarinya. Sesaat mataku tertuju pada sebuah café yang biasa rind an aku kunjungi.

'lebih baik aku beristirahat disitu' batinku dan langsung berjalan menuju café itu

"Aku pesan 1 waffle dan 1 ice cappuccino" ucapku pada seorang pelayan yang baru datang. Mataku masih tertuju pada daftar menu

Aku menutup daftar menu tersebut dan menatap pelayan tersebut

"MWO? RIN-AH?" jeritku tiba-tiba. Dia yang baru melihatku pun tersentak kaget

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

'Oh ada pelanggan yang baru datang. Malas sekali jalan kesana' batinku. Aku pun langsung berjalan kearah pelanggan tersebut dengan malas-malasan. Dia memilih makanan dan minuman dari café kami. Aku langsung mencatat pesanannya tanpa melihat pelanggan tersebut karena sedang tidak mood

"MWO? RIN-AH?" jeritnya tiba-tiba. Spontan aku melihatnya karena kaget. Dan mataku melihat sempurna saat melihat heechul duduk didepanku

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku dingin. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan memegang tanganku. Spontan aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya dengan kasar

"Yak! Aku kesini untuk minta maaf padamu tau!" bentaknya

"Aku bar utau ada orang yang meminta maaf seperti itu, cih. Lebih baik kau tidak usah kesini. Kau membuat perasaanku tidak enak!" balasku dan langsung meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

"Yak! Chakkaman!" ucapnya.

Aku mengentikan langkahku. "Mau apa lagi? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu,kita memang tidak cocok, lebih baik kita cerai" ucapku dan langsung melangkah pergi

"Ck!" ucapnya kesal dan langsung menarik tanganku, lalu … 'cup' bibir heechul mengenai bibirku yang cukup membuatku shock

"Saranghae" lanjutnya. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Hais, kau benar-benar membuatku malu! Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang yeoja tau!" ucapnya lagi.

"Bohong, kau pasti pernah mencium sulli! Lihat saja sikapmu pada sulli kemarin! Sampai berpegangan tangan begitu!" tudingku

"Kau itu tidak tau apa-apa! Jadi jangan menuduhku! Lagian dia sedang mengandung tau! Kau sendiri juga berpegangan tangan dengan hankyung!" balasnya

"Jadi sulli sedang mengandung?" tanyaku lagi

"Ye, kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku sedang bertanya kenapa kau berpegangan tangan dengan hankyung!" balasnya

"Oh itu sih gara-gara aku sudah menganggapnya oppaku sendiri" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Dan namja yang kusukai hanya kau" lanjutku. Ia pun tersenyum dan

"Jeongmal saranghae rin-ah, mianhae atas semua sikapku selama ini" ucapnya sambil memelukku hangat

"Nado" balasku sambil memeluknya pula

"Kau memasak apa?" Tanya heechul oppa

"Auu" ucapku karena jariku tergores pisau. Dia mengagetkanku sih!

"Yak! Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku! Aihs, appeo" jawabku

"Gwenchana? Biar aku ambilkan obat di kotak p3k" ucapnya dan langsung mengambil obat . setelah mengambilnya, ia langsung mengobati jariku

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya saat melihat aku yang sedang tertawa. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku

"Anio, hanya saja kalau dulu mungkin kau hanya akan menyuruhku mengambil obat sendiri" jawabku. Ia tersenyum padaku

"Sekarang aku sudah berubah jagiya" jawabnya santai

"Appa, eomma, mana makanannya? Aku lapel~" ucap anak kami.

"Heerin-ah~ mianhae, sebentar lagi selesai kok, tunggu ya" jawabku sambil mengelus rambutnya

"Appa menganggu eomma macak aja!" ucapnya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi heechul. Heerin pun langsung meninggalkan kami

"Liat kan? Sifatnya menurun darimu! Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau melahirkan anak namja!" bentaknya

"Yak! Jelas-jelas itu sifatmu! Dan lagian itu sudah takdir" jawabku santai

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin anak namja!" pintanya lagi

"Oppa, sudahlah, aku mau masak" jawabku singkat

"Appa! Eomma! Kalian ini ngapain sih? Bisakah kalian memasak dengan lebih tenang?" ucap seseorang dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah taemin, anak pertama kami

"Kalian kira aku bukan namja? Lalu aku ini apa? Hais" ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan kami. Aku yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap heechul tajam

"Yak! Liat! Itu gara-gara kau! Dia bisa sakit hati tau!" bentakku

"Jagiya~ taemin itu terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan namja" jawabnya

"Lihat dirimu kim heechul! Dia menurun darimu! Sudah sini, aku akan menghukummu!" ucapku dan langsung menjewer telinganya

"Yak! Appeo jagiya~~" ucapnya

- THE END -

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA~~ REVIEW YA. THANKYOU ^^**


End file.
